Fire & Water Equal Steam
by binarose
Summary: On the eve of the one year anniversary of the end of the war, feelings rise to the surface. I know it's cliche, everybody does it, and I suck at summaries. Zutara, mentions of Sukka, possible Taang
1. Chapter 1

Following Zuko's coronation, the Gaang had assembled at the Jasmine Dragon, and Katara had kissed Aang. It just didn't feel like before.

Immediately after, Aang had left, to search for a rumoured sky bison colony, without confirming what it was between them, and Katara did not feel upset about it. Instead, she found herself drawn to the brooding golden eyed Fire Prince.

Chapter 1

"Katara?"

The water tribe girl looked up, and glanced around the palace garden, searching for the source of the voice.

Leaning against the stone archway, settled beneath the slowly setting sun, stood the Fire Lord, in his royal regalia, which he was slowly removing, having left his coronation anniversary dinner, and seeking his best friend for comfort.

That is what Katara had become; the best friend of the Fire Lord. She was his confidante, his advisor, and one of the few in the world who knew his deepest secrets. Since he and Mai had broken up again, for good it appeared, a month after the return from Ba Sing Se, and Katara had moved into the Fire Palace to serve as spokes woman for the Southern Water Tribe, she and Zuko has reached a very amicably peace. Of course, Katara still had feelings for the golden eyed teenager across the garden from her, but over the past year, she had learnt to suppress them.

Katara stood and curtsied.

Zuko simply sighed at her and shook his head, as he closed the space between them.

"May I join you on the floor?"

"You may" Katara answered as she took her place on the floor beside the turtle ducks again.

"How come you left dinner so early?" Zuko enquired.

Katara bowed her head in slight shame. She had excused herself when an elderly member of the Fire Nation Council had brought up the subject of marriage, and how Zuko had not yet secured his throne, and would not until he had an heir. Katara could not bear it and left.

She looked into the golden eyes which were looking at her questioningly.

"I didn't feel well, I just needed some air" she lied

Zuko knitted his brow and looked at her, knowing she was lying, he just didn't know why.

"Well, I hope you feel better for the anniversary ball later, I was hoping you would save a dance for me" Zuko hurriedly said, while going red from the neck upwards, until his scar blended in.

Katara gracefully covered her mouth with her hand to cover the small laugh that escaped her as Zuko blushed.

"I would be delighted to dance with you, oh mighty Fire Lord" Katara joked, as she rose, "I must go and get dressed for the ball now, especially seen as I must impress" she flashed him a smile, and left the garden.

Zuko fell back onto the grass, sighed and blew some steam out of his nose.

* * *

High above the clouds over the Earth Kingdom, a sky bison, a flying lemur and the last airbender rode with purpose on the wind, towards the Fire Nation, determined to celebrate the year that had passed since the war had ended...and to see a certain waterbender and answer his questions of the last year.

A/N Hello people :D if you follow me, you know I've gotten a little out of practice with fanfiction - this is the beginning of a Zutara fanfic, that I started writing when I had no internet access...subsequently, I have a lot pre-written. So, diving back into the shipping marina, and away we sail

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara hurried along the corridor, skidding to a stop outside her room. She straightened her dinner dress, nodded to her guards, who she only put up with on the insistence of Zuko, and went through the door to her room.

When Katara had made the move to the Fire Nation permanent, after much deliberation with her Grandmother and Father, Zuko had instructed his personal architects and interior designers to redesign one of the apartments within the palace to make Katara feel more at home.

Katara now had a personal bathroom, a walk-in wardrobe, a bedroom built for more than one (which Katara resented; her father too brought up marriage often in his letters), an office for her official representation business and a living room, all decorated in shades of blue. She also had a small fleet of personal servants and maids, whom she was often scolded by for aiding them in cleaning or carrying food, and bathing and dressing herself before her maids could be alerted.

She entered the room and made for the bedroom, and crashed onto the soft mattress.

"Master Katara?"

Katara turned her head to one side; her youngest maid, Kumi, stood in the wardrobe doorway, holding a dress bag. Katara sat up and motioned at the dress.

"Is that the dress that was commissioned for me to wear tonight?"

"Indeed, it is. Fire Lord Zuko personally signed off on the designs"

"He did?" Katara said, while thinking 'when does he find the time?'

"Yes Master Katara, he did. The design is similar to the one made for Master Toph to wear tonight"

"Is Toph here yet?"

"I do not know Master Katara, I can find out, if you wish"

"Yes please."

Kumi placed the dress bag on the bed and made for the door; she turned on her heel at the door to face Katara once again.

"I promise, I won't dress myself, although I will get in the bath"

Kumi smiled and left the room.

Elsewhere in the palace, Zuko had made his way back inside and was going to his room to re-dress for the ball, when a voice came from behind him.

"Sparky!"

The nearby servants and maids looked shocked at Master Toph's blatant disregard for the Fire Lord's position. Zuko merely turned to face the blind girl, and he gave a wide smile, while waving the lingering staff away.

"Toph, good to see you"

"You too Sparky"

"How are things in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I'm based in Ba Sing Se. I hate it"

Zuko knew of the younger girl's hatred of the Earth Kingdom capital; it confused her feet with its many rings and over population.

"Well, I am glad you are here for tonight"

"Sparky, I would not miss this for the world; it's been a year since a bunch of kids kicked some serious butt"

"Have you considered my offer for you to move in here?"

"I'm considering it more and more each day, but Kuei is about as useless as well, Sokka..."

"HEY!" came the water tribe warrior's voice from the far end of the corridor

"Hey Snoozles" Toph gave a wicked smile, "Sparky, I'll see you later, I'm going to get ready and find Sugar Queen. Bye Snoozles"

Sokka approached the Fire Lord and shook hands with his friend, before pulling him into a rather undignified hug.

"Sokka...cutting off...air supply..." Zuko breathed

Sokka released him; "How's it going jerkbender? It has been too long"

"Hey Sokka, well, I have been trying to overturn one hundred years of evil, so it's been going about as well as you could expect"

"I guess. But from what I've heard, you are doing leaps and bounds better than what anyone expected"

"Thanks Sokka" Zuko smiled at his friend, "Have you been to see your sister yet?"

"Nope, I just had to hear your dulcet tones first"

Zuko frowned "Thanks Sokka"

"Any idea where she is?"

"Her apartment probably" Zuko pointed in the direction of Katara's apartment

"I can't believe you gave her a whole section of your palace. See you later jerkbender!"

Sokka jogged off before the young Fire Lord could summon some fire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews guys, keep them coming :D I may or may not go down the love triangle route. We'll see xx

Chapter 3

"Announcing Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe"

Katara rolled her eyes as the doors before her opened into the ballroom. She hated all the pomp that came with official engagements at the Fire Nation palace.

She walked through the doors, into the grand ballroom. Two sets of gasps rang out around the room; the guests gasped at the often tomboy-ish waterbending master, who was wearing the dress made to the specifications of Fire Lord Zuko, which Katara thought was the blue of the sky as the sun began to go down, with hints of midnight blue and deep purple weaved in. Katara gasped because of the design of the ballroom; it seemed Zuko's designers had found a way to incorporate all the nations' colours into not just the wall hangings, but into the furniture and ornamental trees, and his chefs had provided traditional foods from each nation.

A full three seconds of silence followed Katara's entrance, until conversation resumed. Katara made her way over to her father, who had arrived with her brother and her waterbending master-slash-grandfather Pakku this afternoon.

She smiled widely at the three water tribe men; as much as she had grown to love the Fire Nation with it's ridiculous heat, spicy food, and easy on the eye leaders, she missed the frozen tundra of home with its weeks of constant sunlight, salty foods, and her family. Each man returned the smile, and Hakoda pulled his daughter into a tight hug;

"I have missed you, writing letters just isn't the same"

"I've missed you too Father," Hakoda released her from the hug, and Katara was enveloped by her grandfather, "And you too Pakku."

"Your Gran-gran and I have missed you too, and the other Northerners who migrated south with me miss you, although, that may be your slightly more relaxed teaching technique"

Katara laughed at this as Pakku released her. She turned to her brother, whom she had not seen for a whole year, which was a shock to the system after seeing him constantly when they had travelled the world, and at home before then.

"I guess I missed you too" she joked.

As Sokka frowned, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"How is Suki?"

Katara knew that her brother's relationship with the Kyoshi warrior was strained because of the distance between them; duty had forced them to return to their respective homes, and without Appa, Sokka could not simply go to see her. They had been communicating via Hawky, although the bird resented the South Pole, and often took weeks to return.

"She's good, she should be here tonight, I imagine she'll be here with the other warriors"

Katara saw the sadness in her brother's eyes; she did wonder why he had not simply moved to Kyoshi Island after the war; the end of the war saw the men of their tribe return home, and his position as protector was no longer needed in such a big way.

At that moment, the guard with the large staff for drawing attention tapped the ground sharply three times;

"Announcing Master Toph of the Earth Kingdom"

Katara had half expected Toph to break down the doors with earthbending, but as she was from a noble family, Toph knew what was expected of her. She had to behave tonight, if only for Zuko's sake.

Toph entered the room, wearing a dress very similar to Katara's, as Kumi had said, but in a shade of green similar to the tree that Katara had been sat under today when Zuko had approached her, with small gold flecks weaved in. A gasp once again went around the room; the rough and tumble earthbending master had been coerced into a dress, and she looked beautiful.

Toph went a light shade of pink, and hurriedly made her way over to the water tribe party;

"Have they stopped staring yet?" she whispered to Katara

Katara looked around the room; as she did, she remembered she was one of the world's most powerful benders, and anyone who had still been staring or talking of Toph quickly stopped. She smiled to herself;

"They've stopped now"

Toph breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how's Sparky treating you Sugar Queen? I heard from Snoozles, and Daddy Snoozles that you have your own section of the palace"

"It's barely a section of the palace, this place is huge, I get lost at least twice a day, but yes, he was gracious enough to give me an apartment to spare me having to find a home in the city when I made the move here permanent"

"Ugh, boring. How is he _treating_ you...oww, Sokka! You'll stop me being able to see if you stand on my foot like that again."

Sokka feigned innocence, and Katara wondered what was going on. Hakoda and Pakku took their leave from the group, allowing the teens to catch up.

"What do you mean, how he's treating me?" Katara enquired

"Oh come on Sugar Queen, seriously, I'm the blind one here, and even I know you have the hots for Sparky"

Katara was lost for words.

"I felt the vibrations from you as soon as Aang left and you set eyes on the Fire Lord. It was so obvious, and it seems to get worse between you every time I visit the Fire Nation. Just admit you like him, and we'll all move on."

Katara went red and Sokka face palmed, clearly not wanting to know.

"I will admit no such thing. Talking of Aang though, has anyone heard from him, is he coming tonight?"

"Fine, change the subject, but we will prove it when Sparky comes in. Probably prove something else to...anyway, no, haven't heard from Twinkletoes since he left, it's pretty rude of him actually, but I guess people skills as well as romance weren't exactly on the Air Nomad curriculum"

The teens shared a giggle at the airbender's lack of relationship skills; the boy had been head of heels for Katara, but left for 'duty' as soon as something happened with them. Obviously, Katara didn't mind, and Toph knew that, but whenever he returned, she would explain to him how she felt.

"When is Sparky supposed to come in?" Sokka asked Katara

"Zuko will be last to come in, it's tradition that at formal engagements, he follows all the guests in."

"So who isn't here yet, not counting Twinkletoes"

"Zuko and me compiled the list of people to invite; so far, it appears us three, my father, Pakku and some Earth Kingdom dignitaries are the only ones outside of the Fire Nation council and nobles. We're still expecting Haru and his father, Teo and the Mechanist, Pipsqueak and The Duke, The Boulder, The Hippo, Smellerbee and Longshot, King Bumi, King Kuei and Basco, Master Piandao, Master Jeong Jeong, Suki, Ty-Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, Chief Arnook from the Northern Water Tribe and Bato, Azula and her personal physician..."

"What!?" came from Sokka and Toph

"She's making great progress. Where was I? June..."

"Again, what!?"

"Zuko owed her thanks for finding his Uncle and the White Lotus. Mai..."

"His mopey ex-girlfriend?" Toph asked

"She's a Fire Nation noble. Whether she turns up is her choice, but she had to be invited. Then dignitaries and nobles from each nation, and the Fire Sages. Then that just leaves Aang, and Uncle Iroh"

"Wow, Zuko really knows how to throw a party"

In his room, Zuko was sat in his formal robes and crown, feeling bored, knowing that he had to wait for all his guests to arrive before he could go to his own party. He wondered why his staff had got him dressed so early. He thought briefly of Katara wearing the dress he had commissioned before he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

An hour (or was it two) later Zuko awoke to a knocking at the door.

"Enter"

His head of staff, Jeo, opened the door.

"We are ready for you Fire Lord"

"Finally," Zuko rose and began to follow the older man through the palace,"Who was invited and did not come?"

"We waited as long as we could your Highness, but the Avatar has not come"

Zuko was concerned; despite the fact neither he nor Katara to his knowledge had heard from the young airbender in the last year, they had sent a tracking hawk with the invitation, and they had hoped he would come to this event, after all, he was a major catalyst in the end of the war. Since no-one had heard from the boy, anything could have happened to him; Zuko wished he would just get in touch.

Regardless, Zuko had to put on a smile for the crowd that had gathered to join him at the formal event, simultaneously to events taking place in the villages and towns all over the world.

He stopped outside of the door to the grand ballroom, and waited while the guard inside was told, so he could be announced. He thought about how much he despised the process that he and all those of high social standing had to go through at these ridiculous parties. He thought that if had had his way, it would have just been him, Katara, Sokka, maybe their dad, Toph, Suki, Ty-lee, maybe Azula and her physician, and Aang celebrating the end of the war together.

He heard the sharp taps of the announcing guard, and the doors before him opened. He stepped forward into the ballroom, and stopped, almost deafened by the round of applause that rang around the large room.

* * *

"Announcing Fire Lord Zuko"

Katara instantly turned away from her conversation, an action that did not go unnoticed by Toph, and looked towards the door.

The doors opened, Zuko walked in wearing his official robes, and Katara began to clap. As if covering her, the rest of the crowd began to clap as well.

After a full minute, the applause died down, and the music started up again, now with more people taking to the floor to dance.

"Hey Sugar Queen, you can't lie to me" whispered Toph

Katara would have responded to defend herself, but someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with the Fire Lord. Toph laughed out loud and wandered off into the twirling crowd.

"I believe you promised a dance, Master Katara, may I be so bold as to request this dance?"

"You may, Your Highness" Katara smiled as Zuko offered his hand, and led her into the centre of the floor.

There may have been up to one hundred other people in the room at that time, but each of the young bending masters felt that they were the only ones, with the Fire Lord leading the waterbending master in a quick waltz, though neither would admit this to themselves, let alone each other.

Over the next hour, Zuko shared dances with Toph, who was happier to sit down, Suki, Ty-Lee and even his own sister, but he kept returning to Katara, and each time he offered his hand to her, they would garner quite a crowd, who would clear a space for them. He even placed a small kiss upon her cheek. The gossip that was circulating the room about the close friends did not go unheard by Hakoda and Iroh, who were sharing a spot by the wall.

"So Chief, shall we have a wager?"

"A month of free tea from the Jasmine Dragon that they are engaged within the year?"

"Good Chief, I will take a year's supply of the South Poles finest ice tea leaves if they are engaged within 6 months"

"You're on"

Sokka was dancing slowly with Suki on the outer circle of the crowd, enjoying some time with her.

"Do you realise this is the most time we have spent with each other in the last year?" Suki said matter-of-factly

Sokka gave a sad smile, "I know. I just don't know what to do about it"

"Sokka, the man with the plan, doesn't have a plan?"

"I have one, but I'm sure it would cause more harm than good"

"What is it?"

"I could come live with you on Kyoshi," Suki's face lit up, "But the South Pole is still rebuilding."

"What difference is there between you and Katara leaving? Katara made the move here permanent, she's happier for it, and the South Pole didn't fall apart"

Sokka had no words to defend himself;

"I'll talk to my Father while we spend some time here before he returns home"

Suki kissed her boyfriend on the lips, and rested her head on his shoulder, as they continued to dance.

Toph sat across the room, blindly looking at her feet, and sighed. Katara and Zuko, Sokka and Suki, they were all so happy. Hakoda and Iroh were gleeful and excited, Toph wished she knew why. Everyone else, including Azula, was content, most of them looking at the Fire Lord and his dance partner, or dancing themselves. With the exception of Mai, who was her usual sombre self, everyone was in a great mood. Everything was perfect, until...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toph felt the vibrations of four large feet hit the ground in the courtyard, then the lightest footed person ever touch down on the ground beside the four-footed beast.

Toph sprang to her feet, as she felt a servant who had been loitering by the window run around the edge of the room to the announcing guard. Toph weaved through the crowd to Katara and Zuko;

"Guys..."

She was too late to forewarn them. Three sharp taps echoed through the room. All eyes fell to the guard, and then to the large door of the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen...announcing Avatar Aang"

The doors opened, and a boy who vaguely looked like the last airbender, only taller and more muscular, stepped through.

Aang looked around the room quickly, searching for his friends. He was met with shocked faces from everyone. He quickly processed what he saw; Azula, looking sane, Sokka and Suki in an embrace with each other, Ty-Lee on her head, Mai sulking in the corner, his old friend Bumi leaning over the food table, mouth half open and hand clutching a leg of something, King Kuei dancing with June (what was she doing here, he wondered), Teo and Haru who appeared to have stopped mid-conversation, Zuko with his hand resting on Katara's hip, holding her tight...Aang looked again, and Zuko was at least 3 feet away from Katara, who was standing next to Toph, all looking very shocked.

"Ermmm, hi guys, sorry I'm late"

Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki broke through the crowd, smiles replacing the shock on their faces and ran to their friend. They all joined together in a huge group hug, and Sokka shouted;

"Team Avatar is back!"

The group laughed at their inside joke, and the music started up again, and people slowly went back to dancing. Sokka and Suki walked away hand in hand to resume their slow dance, and Toph grabbed Zuko by the crook of his elbow, and whispered to him,

"Let him get it out his system"

Zuko looked at the small girl in confusion. She rolled her blind eyes.

"I'm blind, not stupid"

If Toph could see, she would have seen Zuko for the second time today go very red on account of Katara. They walked away back into the crowd, and he offered his hand to her for a dance.

Aang remained stood by the large ballroom doors, with Katara nearby.

"Join me on the balcony?" he asked

She nodded and followed him out. She was very aware of many eyes on her back as she followed Aang. They stood against the balcony banister and looked out on Appa. Katara had missed the sky bison, and the flying lemur, Momo, who, like Aang and her brother, and Toph, Zuko and Suki, had become such a large part of her life, and had disappeared for most of the last year.

Aang looked at Katara; he realised how much he had missed. She had grown taller, but was now shorter than him. She had filled out her curves and her face had become less child-like, and she had developed even more muscle tone, so he knew she was keeping up her water bending training. But was she doing now? He had no idea. There was something else; something just didn't feel the same.

Katara was taking notice of Aang as well. He definitely was not the little boy she had rescued from the iceberg almost 2 years ago now; he had grown taller, the robes he had on showed off the tone and definition that had grown into his stomach and chest, and he had developed a tan over his whole body. But this still didn't change what had changed in Katara a year before.

"You look...different" she said

"So do you"

"A year apart does that to people" Katara dead panned

"I wanted to apologise for that Katara, for just leaving without warning, for not writing to you, to any of you, for just...everything"

Katara turned around to look back through the archway and back into the ballroom. She saw Zuko glance at her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Maybe now she could admit what she felt to herself.

"You don't need to apologise Aang, we all understood, even more than you probably realised"

"But I shouldn't have left so quickly, especially after we, you know, kissed at the Jasmine Dragon"

"Aang..."

"Katara, did I miss my chance, or by some small stroke of luck, do you still feel something for me?"

"Aang, I'm..."

"Please don't say you're confused"

Katara gave a small smile.

"Aang, it's been a long year, and I've been away from home the whole time, and I..."

Aang interrupted her again, "You haven't been home?"

"I went home for Sokka's birthday, but really no, I moved to the Fire Nation, actually, Zuko had a section of the palace done up for me, I have an apartment here, and I serve as representative for the Southern Water Tribe on his council"

"Wow..."

"Aang, I've been so busy the last year, other things have taken precedence over relationships, but..."

Katara came to a stop before the words spilled out. Aang persevered;

"But what?"

"But I do like someone, and it isn't you" The words fell out of Katara's mouth before she could stop them. Aang bowed his head.

"It's Zuko isn't it?" Katara saw a flicker of disappointment on Aang's face.

"How did you..." Aang sighed before explaining

"Toph isn't the only Earth bender who knows the ancient techniques Katara. But I've had my suspicions since the crystal catacombs. I was hoping I was mistaken when I walked in to the ball...but clearly not."

Katara smiled lovingly at Aang, "You've grown up so much; you're not that little boy from iceberg anymore"

"The last time you said that to me, we thought we could be going to our deaths, and I kissed you" Katara's smile faltered

"Aang, I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm not in love with you...you are like a brother to me"

Aang pulled her into a hug; "That's a line from that awful play we saw." She laughed, "Would anything have changed, if I hadn't left?"

"I don't know, I don't think so"

Aang released her, breathed in and smiled wide;

"Then don't be sorry, it is destiny for you to not be with me. In truth, the last year has opened my eyes, and made me see my full potential as the Avatar. I think I agree with you, you're like the big sister and mother I always wanted all rolled into one"

Katara laughed;

"You've grown up so much. I know how to make this up to you," He tried to interrupt her, "Don't disagree with me, I want to make it up. Avatar Aang, may I have this dance?"

"You may, Master Katara" He offered his hand to her and they walked back inside.

A/N Ok, yeah, sorry. I just don't like Kataang in loads of situations - I think they can be great, and I hope Korra season 2 shows more of their domestic lives as they grew old together and they had their children, but my writing side has been poisoned by fanfic, both Kataang and Zutara that paint Aang as a controlling and an overly child like person who thinks he has possession over katara - I didn't know how to write him so he could be with Katara and not be like that, so I gave up, and just made him be the bigger man, and grin and bear it.  
Keep reviewing and favouriting guys :D thank you so much xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the night drew to a close, Zuko had the announcing guard draw everyone's attention, and then the party made their way to the courtyard where he and Katara had fought Azula, and where Zuko's coronation had happened. A large cauldron was set up, and a number of wreaths made of fire posies surrounded it. The crowd moved to the bottom of the stairs, and Team Avatar stopped on the stage. Zuko stepped forward.

"One year ago, the world was a very different place; it was just beginning the road to recovery after 100 years of war caused by my family. My father is imprisoned and unable to bend. My sister is on the road to recovery and like our country, is overcoming the prejudice that people have placed upon her. The world is mending and is being carried on the strength of its people. All over the world today, people have celebrated and people have mourned. On behalf of the Fire Nation, I offer my condolences to all those men and women who have lost family and friends"

Zuko stepped back as Katara and Sokka stepped forward; Katara caught Zuko's hand and squeezed, before releasing it and keeping step with Sokka.

Sokka began, "When I was a small child, my mother was killed by the Southern Raiders, a group of Fire Nation soldiers who worked as basic bounty hunters. Almost 5 years ago, my father and all of the other men in our tribe left to aid the Earth Kingdom in the war, and myself and Katara were left to guard our tribe in his absence. Almost two years ago, my sister and I ran aground in the moving ice flats, and it was the best accident we have ever had, not just for the world, but on a personal level. We discovered Avatar Aang, and we began to travel with him, and it very much changed our lives. We each mastered our skills, we met some amazing people, we have experiences others can only dream of, and we were proud to fight alongside our friends to bring about a better world."

Katara took over, "During the war, as well as our mother, we have also lost friends, such as Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, and Jet, a freedom fighter. Yue died to save the lives of her people, by replacing the life of the spirit that gave her life. Jet was brainwashed by Long Feng and died protecting us as he overcame his brainwashing. To each of them, and countless others, I am grateful. Through travelling the world, we have met some fascinating people and people who have changed so much by just trying. On behalf of the Water Tribes, we offer our thanks to the people of the world who fought for good and who continue to bring about change for the better."

Katara and Sokka stepped back, and Suki and Toph stepped forward; Suki pecked Sokka's cheek.

Suki then began, "The Earth Kingdom has seen some of the worst fighting over the last hundred years, but we are a resilient people, and as stubborn as our home element. As a Kyoshi warrior, I aided the war effort, and aided the movement of refugees, and saw firsthand what was happening to the world, especially in the final weeks of the war, when I joined the group behind me. However I have also seen how the world carried on and still had fun."

Toph started up, "While training the Avatar, continuing my training, and seeing the other members of our group train, we still managed to find time to be children. In the final weeks of the war, we went to see an albeit awful play about our lives, but to quote Sokka, it was the time wasting nonsense we had been missing. We also had beach parties for no reason, and in each day we found ways to make jokes, and keep each other's morale up, and on one particular occasion, we were entertained by Sokka and Momo who had drunk cactus juice and although our situation in the desert, without Appa, whom we had lost at the time, was dire, it allowed us all a moment to forget where we were and act our ages. On behalf of the Earth Kingdom, we offer our thanks to those who look for the best in each day and continued to smile when things began to look hopeless."

Toph and Suki stepped back, and Aang took a step forward. He turned and looked at his friends, smiled and turned to the waiting crowd. He began;

"The last two years have been a rollercoaster for me. When I was released from the iceberg by Katara, I was a lost little boy, who knew nothing of the war, and of the genocide of my people, truths that were quickly brought to my attention, and I felt guilty, and as if my actions in leaving the air temple had directly affected what I felt would be the outcome of the war and had cost the lives of my friends, my family and my mentor. I have faced many challenges, including mastering the four elements in a very short amount of time but with the help of my friends, whom I now consider my family, and my past lives, and a giant lion turtle, the world is a better, happier and more peaceful place than the one I woke up to. I doubted myself many times, and many people doubted me as well, and I know the world still has a long way to go, but I hope I have restored some belief in the power of the Avatar and the balance of the elements. It is never the actions of a single person that affect the outcome, but the collective. As the last airbender, from the Air Nomads, I offer my thanks to the people who remained hopeful and patient for the return of the Avatar, and I offer my condolences to those who have been lost due to the war, on all sides, and I praise the strength, resilience and belief in doing the right thing of the people of the world. Thank you"

As the rest of the teens stepped forward, each holding hands with their neighbour and pulling Aang into their line, a round of applause echoed around the courtyard. They descended the stairs and the crowd split to allow them access to the cauldron. It was filled with oil to light a ceremonial fire. Zuko whispered in Aang's ear;

"Care to give me a hand?"

Aang smiled and took up a firebending stance beside Zuko, and each sent a line of fire into the cauldron, which sent a tunnel of fire skyward.

The group stood back with each other and looked to the sky. Suki cuddled in Sokka, and without realising it, Katara hugged herself against Zuko.

A/N Ok, so a filler chapter, but I'm really happy with it...the next chapter is where is gets interesting :D  
Keep following, favouriting and reviewing :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days went by in a whirl; Sokka was seen walking around the palace with Suki on his arm, and a huge smile on his face, caused by talking to his father and negotiating a move to Kyoshi Island; Aang had regaled to his friends his adventures from the last year; Toph told of her successes in starting a metalbending school, and Katara and Zuko told of their triumphs with opening trade channels between the nations.

A week after the celebrations, the friends found themselves being split again, although, with a promise from each of them to visit more often. Sokka, Suki and Toph were the first to leave, and the six friends made their way to the docks.

"I guess this is it then. Team Avatar, spread all over the world again" said Sokka

Katara pulled him into a hug, "Be careful, big brother"

"I will, little sister"

She released him and pulled Suki in,

"Don't let him do anything stupid"

"Like I could stop him if I tried" The girls laughed and pulled away from each other.

Toph pulled Katara to her and whispered in her ear, "Take a chance Sugar Queen"

Katara squeezed the younger girl and pulled away.

The three departees turned and headed towards the boat, and Aang, Katara and Zuko stood and waved until the boat was out of sight.

"Aang, when are you leaving?" Zuko asked

"Later tonight, if I may be so bold to ask to stay for dinner"

Zuko laughed, "I would not be so dim as to deny the Avatar his dinner"

The three friends headed back to the palace.

* * *

Dinner passed without incident, and before the teens knew it, they were outside in the courtyard. Aang stood at the top of the stairs talking to Zuko, while Katara said her goodbyes to Appa and Momo;

"The last time we stood here before last week, you became Fire Lord"

"It seems like no time at all since then; I can't believe a whole year has passed. But at other times, I wish it would slow down, so I could have some more time to myself to just be a teenager. Did you hear my council going on about 'securing my throne'?"

"I did, one councilman was going on about duty versus love, and how you are too driven by your heart. Which I agree with, but it's not a bad thing Zuko"

"What..."

"Honestly, Toph isn't the only one who knows the ancient earthbending techniques...and she has a big mouth anyway"

"But, huh, what..."

"I thought you weren't dim Zuko. It is obvious by your heartbeat that you like Katara"

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend, and we've told each other everything over the last year"

"Not everything, neither of you has told the other how you feel"

"She..."

"She does" Aang smiled at his friend, "I'm gonna say to you what Toph said to her, take a chance"

Zuko just smiled at his younger friend, and each then looked towards the girl ascending the stairs. Katara pulled Aang into a hug;

"Be careful, and write more often"

"I will Katara, don't worry, and take Toph's advice"

Katara released Aang and looked quite shocked, but quickly recovered herself. Zuko then pulled Aang into a hug, before the younger boy descended the stairs and mounted his sky bison. The animal let out his booming roar, Aang waved a final goodbye, Momo jumped onto his head, and the three companions rose into the air. The Fire Lord and his best friend waved at the last airbender as he flew into the distance.

A/N Hi, another filler chapter, but I really promise this time, the next chapter, everything happens. Please read, favourite, follow and review :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here it is guys :D the big one, where I'm getting our brooding fire lord and our beautiful water bending master together :) have fun, favourite, follow and review xx

Chapter 7

The large stone doors of the council room slammed shut, and Zuko lowered the fire in the pit around his throne. Katara remained sat in her chair at the council table and waited for her friend to speak. It had been another day of accusations of Zuko's careless attitude to the safety of his throne, and Katara knew he would need her, but he had to calm down first. His head hit the stone floor in front of him with a resounding thud.

"Feel better?"

"No, I didn't get memory loss or concussion, so that whole meeting is still in my head"

"I know what will relieve you of some of this stress"

Zuko's mind wandered back to what had been said by Toph and Aang, and wondered what she meant by that. Katara laughed at the confusion on his face.

"Come on"

She rose from the table and Zuko came down from his throne, and they both headed out the stone doors and into the corridor. Zuko didn't know where he was going, but Katara stopped him as they reached his room; his mind was really wandering now, after all, he was a teenager.

"Change into something more comfortable and meet me outside my room"

Katara went off to her room, leaving the somewhat flustered Fire Lord gaping outside his own bedroom. He hurried inside and changed into a simple dark red tunic and trouser set, and his training shoes, and went off to Katara's apartment.

As he was Fire Lord, Katara's guards had no need to stop him as he approached the door and knocked. He got no reply and assumed she was still in a back room getting changed. He stood awkwardly between the guards, who towered above him. The guard to his right had a smirk upon his face. The Fire Lord wondered why he had hired such large guards for Katara; he guessed he just worried about her, despite the fact she was well equipped to care for herself.

The door behind him creaked open, and as Zuko turned, Katara stood before him in an outfit mirroring his own, except in dark blue.

"So, ready to have your fire doused?"

Zuko just gulped and followed her to the training arena that he had trained in since he was child. Over the last year, the friends had battled each other many times, and many times before then as enemies, and each knew the other's strengths and weaknesses, and could often anticipate the move the other would do before they did it, but something in Katara's face today told Zuko he was in for an intense fight. The servants had obviously overheard Katara telling Zuko to change, and had gathered a crowd in the arena to watch; the training fights between the Fire Lord and his best friend were a sight for anyone to see, and were often followed by gossip about the teenagers, and comments on how powerful they each were despite their ages. Zuko walked to the far side of the arena and took up a firebending stance, while Katara too took up a stance, and waited while the maids brought in cauldrons of water and surrounded the arena, before taking their seats with the other servants, and a handful of nobles who had been around the castle. Katara drew the water to herself and the fight began.

Zuko knew Katara's movements and power so well, and her his; each took shots and watched as the other dodged their moves. Sometimes one of the teenagers would wait just a second too long before dodging the move of the other, and within 10 minutes of the fight beginning, Katara's trousers had slight singe marks upon them, and Zuko had removed his shirt because he had been got with a jet of water. Katara was trying very hard not to be distracted by the well toned chest of the Fire Lord, which was glistening with sweat and water she had shot at him. Zuko too was trying not to be distracted by the beauty of Katara as she commanded her element around her, and her clothes clung to her curves as she spun...

Zuko was not as good as Katara at keeping himself from being distracted, and he drifted into a small day dream about lying on the grass of his gardens with Katara lying across him, as more than best friends, and when he snapped out of it, Katara had disappeared from in front of him. He looked up just in time to see a wall of water drop on top of him, and Katara jump on him, and knock him to the ground.

The crowd in the arena burst into applause, as Katara just lay on top of Zuko, holding herself above him with her arms on the ground. She looked deep into his golden eyes, and he into her blue ones, and each seemed to hold their breath.

"I win." She whispered before springing up from on top of him, and offering a hand to him.

He took her hand and stood up, and turned to the still applauding crowd;

"Thank you all for coming to watch our training, as you have seen, Master Katara is not a woman to mess with, and is quite capable of beating any person who crosses her path. I advise you all to be careful of what you do and say around her" the crowd laughed and clapped again, before beginning to disperse. Zuko breathed in and closed his eyes, and raised his body temperature, quickly drying off from the drenching he had just experienced. When he reopened his eyes, the crowd had gone and the arena was empty, with one exception.

Katara was pulling the water out of her hair and clothes and returning it to the cauldrons as Zuko closed the space between them. She looked up at him, a small stream of water at her fingertips;

"I think you let me win"

"A Fire Lord would never give up so easily" Katara flicked the water at his arm, where it instantly turned to steam.

"Well, you just stopped fighting, it's like you weren't even concentrating"

"I was thinking about how best to beat you" Zuko lied

"You completely glazed over; I passed right over the top of you to get to the ceiling"

Zuko blushed and dropped his head. Katara put a finger under his chin and raised his head again;

"Zuko, I..." She was cut off by Zuko's lips crashing down on hers. The shock quickly wore off and she deepened the kiss, running her hand that had been under his chin around his face, up his neck and into his hair. Zuko's hands came to rest of her hips, and her other hand joined up with her occupied hand on his neck. Katara relished in the warmth and closeness of the Fire Lord, and she had to resist the urge to run her hands down his bare chest.

The kiss broke, as each of the teens took a breath; Zuko looked down at Katara, who was looking up at him, with the biggest smile on her face. Neither of their hands moved.

"So, Toph and Aang got to you too?" Katara asked

"I think they just kicked my butt into actually doing something about it"

Katara laughed and leaned up on her toes to kiss him again. Before she could, a small cough from the doorway drew her attention. Kumi stood, eyes wide at the teenagers, as she held a letter.

"Master Katara, your brother has sent a letter"

Katara broke away from Zuko, and walked over to Kumi to retrieve the letter. Kumi handed it to her, and shot back through the doorway.

"How long until all the staff know?" Katara asked, while opening the letter

"Minutes" said Zuko


	8. Chapter 8

A/N TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? What? Hi guys, you're getting a second chapter today, and the usual one tomorrow, and then there won't be anymore until at least Monday - after chapter 9 (tomorrow's chapter) I haven't got anymore pre-written, but I'm working on it over the weekend when I have no internet connection, so even if I had anything written, you would have to wait...my brain had kind of collapsed and I would appreciate some ideas :) please keep favouriting, following and reviewing xx

Chapter 8

The next day, Katara was sneaking through the back gardens of the palace, when a wizened voice spoke to her;

"Avoiding someone Master Katara?"

Uncle Iroh sat under a tree, in the shade, as his table, drinking tea. He motioned Katara across to him.

"Just the staff. Since yesterday, they've been...off" She took a seat the small table

"Gossip spreads quickly throughout the palace." He looked knowingly at her. Katara put her head in her hands.

"My dear, why are you so embarrassed?"

Katara raised her head, "Uncle, he is the Fire Lord. The staff can talk, and the gossip can spread, but nothing can come of it, to the eyes of his council, no matter my political standing amongst them, I am nothing more than a water tribe peasant"

"Zuko is very driven by his heart, and it is plain to anyone who looks hard enough that you each love the other unconditionally, and he is Fire Lord, yes, meaning he can fire anyone who disagrees with his heart or his mind. His council have also not pushed for an arranged marriage or set up 'meetings' with the daughters of his nobles, so I would not be so sure of their standing being against you. Furthermore, you are the closest thing your tribe has to royalty, and anything that may come of you and Zuko could only be good for the relationship between the nations. Tea?" He offered her a cup, which she took, "Besides, as I understand it, and I have experienced in the past, you are one the most powerful benders in the world, certainly the most powerful waterbender, and Zuko is a highly powerful firebender, so I do not believe anyone will deny either of you what you wish, for fear of being burned or drowned, much as I know you tried to do to my nephew yesterday" Katara smiled.

"He was not fighting like himself yesterday; it was as if he was in a different world in his head"

"Like yourself I believe, Master Toph and Avatar Aang had both spoken to him, and they possibly knew before he did that he was in love with you. He has always worn his emotions on his sleeves, but has difficulty seeing them for himself. I think that is why he and Mai struggled; each was stubborn as if earthbenders, and could not express themselves, but also it seems, the fates did not want them to be together. It seems destiny came to a crossroads, and chose you to be with Zuko, but when it was decided, I feel, it was different for each of you"

Katara contemplated this as she sipped her tea.

"Now, my dear, seen as some of your worries have been alleviated, how are your friends and your brother?"

"They are well, Sokka actually wrote to me yesterday, which was how Zuko and I were caught, my youngest maid Kumi, came to the arena with the letter looking for me. He has made the move to Kyoshi Island permanent, and has joined the warriors, and has encouraged more men to join them. He has also been carrying on his sword training from Master Piandao, and has a small group of children copying him with sticks"

"Your father did mention before he left that he had been meddling in your brother's love life, and had pretty much kicked your brother out of the Southern Water Tribe when he asked to move to Kyoshi, so that he could be with Miss Suki. I understand that they had struggled the last year, but it seems your father is determined to keep them together, he expects they will be married within the year" Katara choked slightly on her tea.

"If that is the case Uncle, what was his reasoning for allowing me to remain in the Fire Nation?"

"Master Katara, I told you, your feelings for my nephew and vice versa were quite plain to everyone but yourselves" The old man's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Are you hiding something Uncle?"

"I couldn't possibly say Master Katara"

Iroh chuckled into his cup of tea, as his nephew appeared around an archway on the opposite side of the garden. Katara turned and was transported back to a few weeks before when he had come away from his anniversary dinner, and come to her in the royal gardens. Zuko spotted the pair and quickly closed the gap, and sat in the third chair at the table. His uncle set a cup of tea in front of him. Zuko looked at Katara;

"Avoiding the staff?" she nodded, "They've been a nightmare, although the councilmen may have been worse"

"Did I miss a meeting?"

"No, not exactly anyway, they called an 'emergency meeting' and basically told me how they knew it, and how all the gossiping amongst the staff and the people could stop now, because it was true and was no longer worthy gossip. They were like little girls, giggling and gossiping"

Katara's smile softened. She was thankful to have not been in the meeting, but imagining Zuko's face going a deeper shade of red with each passing minute, and the fire around his throne reaching higher and higher to cover his face made her feel sorry for him. She took his hand which was lying on the table and held it.

"Now Uncle, what are you hiding?" Zuko turned his face to his beloved uncle, and gave him what can only be described as the Fire Lord death stare, a move perfected by Ozai and Azula, that Zuko only used for...special occasions.

"My dear nephew, I grew up with Ozai as a brother, that face does nothing to me," Zuko's face softened, "I am hiding nothing that concerns either of you. Yet"

"That yet is what scares me" Zuko countered

"I have no doubt all will become clear soon enough" Iroh's eyes twinkled again, "Anyway, I must take my leave, I have a pai-sho game scheduled with an old friend in the city that I must win before I return to Ba Sing Se. Fire Lord," The older man bowed low, "Master Katara" He gave another bow, and left the teenagers alone in the garden. They both watched him go before returning their attention to each other.

"So" Katara started

"So" said Zuko. Katara let out a small laugh at their inability to have a conversation.

"I really like your laugh. I always have done," Katara blushed at the compliment, "And the way you blush, it makes you look even more beautiful" Katara blushed even harder.

"I think you are the bravest person I know. Yes, Aang is the Avatar, Toph is epic and Sokka is a warrior, but you abandoned something that so many people hold dear, your family, for the greater good," Katara began, as Zuko's face started to mirror her own in colour, "You've picked up your country and your people, and given the whole world hope again, and you've even made amends with your sister who tried to kill you"

"Technically, she was trying to kill you. I just jumped in front of the lightning because I thought I could redirect it into the sky and avoid hurting anyone. Clearly, by the huge scar on my chest, it didn't work, but no-one died in the courtyard that day"

"Why did you jump in front of the lightning, and how did it not kill you?"

"The other healers who came in after you to attend to me said I had redirected it correctly, it had just touched my heart on the way out. That moment when Azula's eyes shifted to you was when I knew. I knew I would give my life for you, that nothing else in the world mattered, and that I loved you. It just took my head a little bit of time to catch up," Katara's eyes had become watery around the edges, "When did you know?" Katara blushed

"The first time I saw you without the ponytail, when we had Azula cornered and she just disappeared, but it took a while for everything to be realised in my head, because at the time, you were still a major enemy, and you did yell at me when I tried to help. The crystal catacombs were a significant moment in changing my opinion of you, but as you know, I wasn't happy with you again until we went to hunt down the Southern Raiders. When we got back, and we hugged, I felt something. When I knew for sure...it was after I had watched Aang fly away on Appa from Ba Sing Se, and I turned around, and there you were. I was barely listening as you outlined the plan for the Council of Nations to join you here, and I just nodded along. So really, it's a complete accident that I'm even here, because I had no idea what I was agreeing to. I guess all this now explains why I walked out of the meetings where your old councilmen brought up marriage?"

Zuko raised his free hand and stroked Katara's cheek; she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Zuko leaned forward and kissed her lips before saying;

"Definitely, but you know it won't stop those meetings about marriage? If anything, it will get worse"

Katara frowned. Zuko kissed her pouted lips again. She smiled;

"Iroh did hint though that we could just remind them how powerful we are, despite our ages and our past, and that may shut them up for a while"

Zuko smiled at his uncle's idea; he and Katara certainly were powerful, and the nobles and councilmen knew this, having watched the pair spar many times before, but it did not mean that the gossip behind their backs would stop for very long. He spoke;

"So what are we?"

Katara had begun to lazily draw circles on his hands which now both lay face up on the table with her fingers. Zuko found it oddly soothing and watched her hands, sensing how much power, both combative and healing, they had within them.

"I think we're a couple" Katara said softly

"We've gone about this all wrong" Zuko joked

"When have we ever done anything right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the few days following Katara and Zuko confirming between themselves what they were, and that they were in fact a couple, news quickly spread throughout the staff, and nobles, and made its way into the city, and soon, it felt like the world knew. Sokka had sent Hawky with a very unthreatening note for Zuko, which read something to the effect of 'If you hurt my baby sister, you won't be able to hide anywhere' and a message for Katara from Suki, which simply said 'I knew it'. Aang sent a letter from an obscure Earth Kingdom village saying 'the feet never lie', and Iroh was seen walking round the palace, holding a letter of Water Tribe origin, going on about quickening things up, and how he needed some iced tea leaves now. Zuko often commented how the old man seemed to slipping into cheerful insanity as each day passed, especially as Iroh had chosen one of his apprentices' to take over the Jasmine Dragon for him, and had moved back to the palace; his reasoning, he said, was to spend more time with his beloved nephew. The young couple suspected an ulterior motive. Toph was the last of their friends to get in contact, but like Aang, she said she never doubted her feet, and in a private note to Katara, had said how Sugar Queen would one day be the Fire Lady, she had no doubt of it, leaving Katara quite shocked. Not because she doubted it herself, but she had not thought about her relationship with Zuko in that sense at that point, and no-one else had construed it as an engagement announcement when the news had spread, at least not to their faces.

That evening, like many evenings of the past year, Katara made her way to the dining room to share dinner with Zuko. Tonight was different to a number of those previous dinners for many reasons; Katara and Zuko were now a couple and did not have to each hide their feelings or act awkward; Uncle Iroh was once again living in the palace and would be joining them, and was clearly plotting something, and to add a spanner to the works, Azula and her physician would be joining them. The hospital where she had been residing thought it would be good for her to begin rehabilitation into everyday life, and so, beginning tonight, she would, once a week, join her brother for dinner, and by extension, Iroh and Katara. Katara felt quite calm considering this; Azula had tried to kill her, but she was without her bending know, and from the weekly reports that Zuko received, Katara knew that Azula was much more sane than she had been a year ago when she was stopped in her attempt to become Fire Lord by the couple she would now share a table with.

Katara happened to glance at a clock on the wall as she turned into another corridor, and quickened her pace to the dining room. She wasn't late, in fact she was quite early, but she and Zuko had not had a large amount of time to themselves, and the dining room was guarded from the outside, and was away from the prying eyes of the council, the nobles and Iroh. She rounded another corner and walked into Zuko.

"You're going the wrong way" He said, while smiling at her

Katara turned around, looking down the corridor stretching to the right of where she had just turned left from. She turned back to Zuko, looking rather sheepish;

"I was just checking you knew where you were going"

Zuko bent down and kissed her forehead, holding in a small laugh while doing so, and took her hand, grinning from ear to ear, and they walked together to the dining room, making small talk about the weather (it was hot), the subjects from today's meetings (compensation provision for the Earth Kingdom, and trade route improvement with the Northern Water Tribe) and why Uncle had made the sudden decision to remain in the Fire Nation (neither of them had any ideas on this yet, other than he wanted to meddle with them)

They reached their destination, nodded to the guards, who opened the doors, and walked inside. Zuko walked to his chair at the head of the table, and sat down. Katara loitered by the door, and looked down at the floor.

"Katara?" he said with such sincerity that he saved only for the young woman before him, "what's wrong?"

Katara whispered something that Zuko could not make out. He stood back up from his chair and walked slowly back towards her. He drew up to her, and feeling unsure of what to do, wrapped his arms around her. Whatever was wrong with her, a hug was obviously what she needed, as she threw her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong now?" he murmured into her hair, which surrounded his face. She gave a small laugh and raised her face so Zuko could see the small tears that formed in her eyes.

"You're going to think it is silly."

Zuko smiled down at her softly, "I would never mistake anything you did for silly. Tell me?"

Katara closed her eyes, "Idon'tthinkAzulawilllikemebeingwithyou" she let out quickly

"What?" said Zuko, unable to process quickly enough what Katara had said. She breathed in and pushed the hug wider.

"I don't think...that Azula...will like me being...with you" she murmured slowly

Zuko raised a brow at her, "And why do you think that?"

"The last time she spoke to me, she called me a water tribe peasant! She tried to kill me! Up until Aang took her bending away and your Father's regime fell, she believed that all who were not Fire Nation were inferior. She probably still thinks that! What possible reason does she have to like me?" said Katara, becoming slightly hysterical and frustrated. Zuko pulled her back into a tight hug and wound a hand into her hair, and kissed her temple lightly.

"Do you want to know why she shot lightning at you instead of just aiming it all at me? Because even in her insane state, she knew that as part of the Agni Kai, she should have just taken me out, or god forbid, taken me out first, and then gone for you. She shot it at you to get a reaction out of me. Which she got...probably a more intense reaction than she was expecting, but she got what she wanted. At the time, it showed as a way to hurt me. Now, now she might be back to the Azula I grew up with, who was somewhat more sane, and she might still see you as a way to hurt me, but you won the Agni Kai, so she will see you as the more powerful of the two of you, whether that will intimidate, frighten or anger her, I don't know, and she may hold it against you, and if she were still a bender, she would be a danger to you and I would not have allowed the hospital to bring her to dinner, but I am sure, she will like you, in time. You possess qualities that she honours; passion, strength, great ability, but you are nothing like her, you have kindness, selflessness, and you can love" He pushed a stray hair back behind her ear and loosened his grip on her, "You are the opposite in many ways to Azula, and yet, you both possess the power and strength and skill to protect what you believe in. She used that to fuel my Father's regime and evoke fear. You used it to protect your family, and your friends, you use it to heal and to care, and you bring out the best in people with that."

Katara looked up at Zuko.

"You brought out the best in me" Zuko said, "I know, that eventually, Azula will be sane completely again, and these dinners will help...because you are here. Then, she will love you and see the person inside and not the person she simply wanted to see on the outside"

Katara leaned up on her toes, closed her eyes, from which tears had begun to flow, and grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt, bringing his face to hers, and kissed him on the mouth with the full emotion of how her life had changed because of this man in the last year and a half rushing out. Zuko's hands remained on her waist, and his eyes closed too, as they each deepened the kiss.

Neither heard the guards push open the door and three people enter the room.

Iroh gave a small cough. Zuko and Katara remained joined at the hip, turning to face their guests. The two men, Iroh, and the physician, Be stood either side of the Fire Princess. Azula eyed her brother, then ran her eyes over Katara, and cocked her head to one side, as if trying to recall the memory of Katara.

"Zuzu, you really should have told me at the ball that you were seeing this...girl. It might have stopped some of the incredible rumours I heard circulating the room" Azula walked past the couple, followed by her physician, towards the table. Iroh followed them, but stopped beside Zuko, and leaned into the teen's ear;

"You really should find a quieter place for that kind of thing, Fire Lord"

A red circular mark formed on the heads of the couple.

A/N Hey guys, this is chapter 9 :D i think this is now the longest fic I have ever written...and we are far from over :D keep favouriting, following and reviewing, and I will have a new chapter for you on monday or tuesday, because I have no internet over the weekend while I pet sit the most adorable cats ever :) xxx

If you have an ideas of what I should write Zuko and Katara doing, please message me or add it to your review, and please comment on the following ideas I'm considering;

Marriage - proposal, engagement period, engagement announcement, marriage ceremony, first night of marriage? (meaning a change in fic rating ;) )  
More sparring matches  
Katara providing a beat down of words to cantankerous members of the Fire Nation Council  
Zuko taking royal visits to the other nations, and fighting for Katara to come with him  
Iroh or Hakoda to win the bet?  
Family visits from Sokka and Suki  
Who should I get Toph with? Aang? Haru? Teo? The Duke? ...Azula? Ty-Lee? Mai?  
Azula - make her insane again and lock her away, or do as Zuko says, let Katara be a good influence on her? (I'll admit, I don't like Azula all that much)  
Ursa - find her? Dead? Alive? Bring her back to the Fire Nation? Have Zuko confront Ozai about her?  
Ok, I'm not releasing Ozai, but should Zuko make a deal with him, or even better, Iroh?

Please tell me your ideas xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once the group were all seated, the first course was brought out; a fruit salad of Fire Nation speciality, using mainly starfruit, dragonfruit and citruses.

The three men at the table made small conversation between themselves, while Azula stared at Katara, broken only to follow pieces of fruit with her fork. Zuko was holding Katara's hand; she was sat to his right, and Azula was directly opposite her.

"So Zuko, how have the council meetings been going lately?" Iroh innocently asked

"Well, they've finally started focusing on the real issues again, and seem to have cooled off on the marriage topic" Iroh looked disappointed, "Does that upset you Uncle?"

Iroh lied, "I'm the closest thing to a grandfather any children you have will have, and I'm not as young as I used to be" The young couple looked at him with shock, then at each other with realisation.

"Uncle, who did you make a bet with?" Zuko asked, knowing his Uncle's gambling habits well

Iroh went red, "Hakoda."

"WHAT?" Katara exploded, "Dare I ask what the exact terms of your bet were?"

"We both bet on the same thing."

"Which was?" Katara demanded

"That you and Zuko would become engaged"

Katara kept her stare on Uncle; Zuko squeezed her hand.

"And I bet that you two would become engaged within 6 months of the ball. Your father bet within a year, so anytime over 6 months, he wins."

Katara looked like she could water whip the older man's head clean off his shoulders.

"If I win, I get a year's supply of South Pole ice tea leaves. Hakoda gets a year of free tea at the Jasmine Dragon"

"So you returned to the Palace to try and ensure that you would win?" asked Zuko, struggling slightly to keep his voice calm

Iroh nodded his head. Katara made to open her mouth again, when Azula spoke.

"Do you mind not shouting anymore?" she stared daggers at Katara, who quickly closed her mouth again and shrunk into the back of her chair. Zuko looked visibly fumed, and rose from his chair;

"Uncle, what you did was wrong," He spoke with a certain amount of defiance and power, "I don't deny that it will probably happen," Katara looked up at him lovingly, "Maybe, or maybe not in yours or Hakoda's time frames, which will just be tough for each of you, because you should have not bet on something that is none of your business, admittedly, it is slightly Hakoda's, as Katara is his only daughter. But regardless. As for you Azula," He looked down at his sister who was chasing a stray grape around her plate, which she caught and looked up at her brother, somewhat bored, "Get used to Katara, she's not going anywhere, shouting and all" He was still holding Katara's hand, and bent slightly to kiss it. He sat back in his chair.

"Dear brother, I thought I was the insane one."

"What do you mean?"

"This...water witch...clearly has you under a spell, why else would she still be here in the palace? I can see no other explanation as to why you would break up with Fire Nation nobility, and your next choice would be a peasant from a traitor country" Zuko looked at her, with a look between shock and anger; Katara just sunk further into her chair

"Azula, we spoke about this" Her physician spoke up, "What did we say?"

Azula murmured with a tone of defeat, "We said that Zuko was Fire Lord now, and I had to treat him with respect, and Katara bested me in battle, and I should show my allegiance to Zuko unless I wanted to be locked up in solitary confinement again"

"Is that what you want?" The physician asked

Azula rolled her eyes, "It would be nice and quiet"

"Fire Lord Zuko, I require your permission" Zuko quickly processed what was being asked of him; to sentence his sister to solitary confinement, and possibly make her more insane.

"I have an alternative suggestion," Katara spoke up, "Solitary confinement may do more harm than good. I suggest Zuko writes to Mai and Ty-Lee, and the two of them meet up with Azula at one of the mountain retreat homes, with her team of physicians close by, and we integrate her back into society" Nods went around three people of the table; Azula looked around them bemused.

"Have you forgotten I am here?" she said, "Or, dear brother, am I now too a distant memory, along with Father and Mother?"

"Azula, this will be for your own good" her physician said, addressing the Princess firmly

"You will never be a distant memory! Neither will Mother or Father! I have loved you all so much, and look where it got me! Ruling a country, alone, with the stigma of being the banished prince still hanging over my head, my sister insane and imprisoned, my father imprisoned, and my mother lost for more years than I care to count! So forgive me for seeking comfort with whom I wish, and trying to find a solution to your problems, while fixing my country, and aiding the world as it heals." He stopped for breath before standing, "I'll be in my chambers, goodnight Uncle. Goodbye Azula." He gave Katara's hand a final squeeze, then released it, and quickly left the room. Uncle Iroh and Azula's physician looked on in shock, while Katara seemed momentarily frozen; after a few moments of silence, broken only by Azula chasing yet another grape around her plate, Katara abruptly stood, nodded to the men of the table, and sprinted from the room.

"Well, that went well" commented Iroh

A/N Okay, hi guys, apologies first; for saying this would be up over a week ago, and only uploading it now, for the shortness of the chapter, and the general crappiness of it. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter maybe half a dozen times, and I'm still not happy with it. I don't like writing Azula, and I also don't like writing scenes with more than three characters (which is why during most other chapters, with a couple of exceptions, no more than three characters speak)  
But, I've got it out. Review your worst :) I welcome it this time.  
Explanation time! Other than the general writers block with this chapter, I have been busy trying to organise things; I'm going to Florida in November for three months to work on a big cat sanctuary as an intern, and although I won't have loads of free time, I will still write when I can, and upload as often as I can, but for the next 7 weeks (eek, it's creeping up on me) writing is going to be slightly sporadic. I have the next chapter started, but with all the planning for my trip happening, trying to see all my friends from up and down the country (country being the UK, go Britain!) before I go, and working on and off for my dad, writing is going to take a back burner, unless my insomnia comes back :)  
Please keep reviewing, and giving suggestions (I welcome these at the moment, as my mind has just gone blank through worrying about this monstrosity of a chapter), favouriting and following :D  
And I am open to beta read work for anyone! I am registered as a beta reader, and while I may not have the drive to write right now, I have the drive to read (I finished 6-7 books this year, which trumps the last few years put together, during which I hardly read, for various reasons) so get a beta reader, and get me for it :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zuko slammed his door with some force, causing his personal room guards, men who had survived Ozai's reign, and the day reign of his sister, to jump with shock.

Zuko ran across his room, through his office and to his bed, where he lay face down, until he heard a soft knocking upon his door. He did not move, but heard the cause of the knocking open the door, thank the guards and walk towards him.

Katara laid something on the bed, next to Zuko, and then knelt on the floor beside the bed. He turned his face to look at her, and saw she wore the look he remembered seeing directed at Toph, Aang and Sokka on their travels, but never to him; a mix of concern, fear and sadness, that made him feel rather uneasy, and yet protected.

She reached out a hand and stroked the edges of the scar upon his face before speaking.

"I had the servants put our food on a tray, so I could bring it to you, seen as we barely made it through the starter"

He gave a small smile before dropping his face again.

"Want to talk about this?"

Zuko turned his head away from Katara; she rose and rushed around to the other side of the bed. She bent down next to the bed again.

"You can't just turn your head and pretend that dinner didn't just happen"

"I can, and I will" He turned his head again; Katara followed him round again, and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh mighty Fire Lord, you are such a child" He stuck his tongue out at her, and rolled onto his back, placing his arms under his head, and staring at the canopy over his four poster. She clambered onto the bed, and curled up next to him, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"I really thought she might change" Zuko came out with after they had lain in silence for a few minutes, "But clearly not. She is still the cruel, manipulative sister I grew up with"

"Zuko..."

"Don't disagree with me Katara, you've hardly seen what she is like, she was always my father's favourite, and after my mother was gone, I had no-one but uncle to rely upon. I mean seriously, what man can be so cruel to practically disown his own son with no reason. But that isn't even the half of it; that day, when he gave me this," He pointed to his scar. Katara had now sat up and was cross legged on the bed, looking down at Zuko, who was gesticulating wildly as he let his emotions run away, "That day, his face, he was looking down at me with hate and it was as if he had purposely gathered a crowd, and then I look away, and the last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain, glaring at me through the jeering crowd, was Azula, looking almost happy!" He took a moment, and slowed his breathing, "I was always jealous of you, you know, even when we hated each other."

"Why?" Katara wondered aloud

"You had a loving family. Not just Sokka and Hakoda, and a mother who gave her life for you, but your gran-gran, and your whole tribe, you're like one big family, but you also had Toph and Aang, and Suki too. All I've had for so many years is Uncle"

Katara pushed a stray hair out of his face, "You have a larger family than that Zuko," she said softly, "Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang, you are a brother to all of them. Everyone who came to our aid during the final days of the war, we are all joined by something deeper than just friendship, you, me, all of us who fought back against Azula and Ozai, are a family, joined by the power to do good and fight for what we believed in." She paused again and bent forward to place a small kiss on his lips. She hovered just above his face to say, "And you will always have me. That's a promise" She went to pull away, when Zuko sat up, and kissed her with such passion that it caught her off guard for a moment, much like the first time they had kissed.

When they both pulled away for air some time later, the Fire Lord's eyes were watery, and his cheeks stained with tears. Katara stroked her thumb across his cheek softly, catching a stray tear. They sat cross legged across from each other, the piercing ice blue eyes staring into the golden amber ones.

"I'm not that hungry anymore" Katara mused. Zuko nodded his head, and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Katara cocked her head to the side,

"Happy again?"

He gestured for her to turn, and she did, and leant back against his firm frame, his arms crossing under her elbows and holding her tight. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke softly into her ear;

"I don't want to forget this moment. I'll happily forget what happened at the dinner table, but being in here with you, just talking, undisturbed; it's a moment I will treasure. It's not something that happens very often, being left alone. And you are right, your family is my family and they are our family." He trailed small kisses up her neck back to her ear before continuing, "You meant what you said?"

Katara was snapped out of her thoughts and daydreams brought on by those kisses, and quickly asked; "Did I mean what?"

"That I'll always have you?"

Katara pulled out of Zuko's grip, turned and sat low on her knees before him;

"My dear Fire Lord, I promise that you will always have me, you can trust in that. At this point, you have a better chance of beating Uncle at Pai-Sho than getting rid of me" Her comment on his Pai-Sho skills earned her a small playful tap on the arm, "I'll never leave, unless you ask me to"

Zuko leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips;

"No man would be stupid enough to ask you to leave" His playful tap was returned, "Katara, I know we've only been together for a few weeks, but you are my best friend, you know my deepest, darkest secrets, you've seen me at my worst and best, and you are an excellent fighting partner, both in sparring matches, and fights to the possible death during an Agni Kai. You have brought into my life so much light and happiness, and a family larger than I could ever have imagined. I love you"

"Zuko, I don't know what to say. I love you too"

They shared a small kiss, before resuming their sitting positions opposite from each other, each with a goofy smile on their face. Zuko's quickly faltered, and he started pulling at a string on his bed spread;

"Did Azula say anything after I left?" Katara's smile too faltered; she took his hands between hers, and began to draw circles on them again with her thumb, like back in the garden.

"She didn't have the chance; I left almost immediately after you."

"What about Uncle? Did he have anything to say?"

"Again, not as far as I know."

"I cannot believe he and your father have placed a bet on us. It makes me want to annoy them and my council and just wait for years!"

Katara looked at him like a cat preparing to pounce, "You forget I am on your council, and I would prefer it if we didn't wait," Zuko looked confused; Katara's face grew hungry. She leant into the Fire Lord, and teasing him much like he did her, began to trail kisses from his chin, down his neck and chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "I am in no mood to wait oh mighty Fire Lord" she said into his shoulder before placing a kiss there. Zuko sighed contentedly; Katara made her way back to his face, kissing Zuko on the lips, and placing her weight on him, until she was lying on top of the now flat Fire Lord. She placed her head near his ear; "You aren't going to make me wait are you Zuko?"

Zuko quickly snapped out of his daze, and sat up, Katara's legs that had been straddling him becoming a vice grip around his hips, and Katara herself sitting in his lap. She made to kiss him again, but Zuko turned his face away. When he looked back, the waterbender looked embarrassed. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You made a promise to me, now it's my turn. I also promise never to leave you, and I promise to not make you wait much longer." Katara's eyes went wide with shock

"You...you actually want to get married to me?"

"Of course Katara, I love you, and I don't think I will love anybody else. But Fire Nation custom, even for the Royal family, has certain rules. 'All marriages, and so engagements to be married, consensual, arranged or otherwise, must be withheld until the child becomes an adult on the eve when 36 solstices have passed" he quoted perfectly, "Basically," he explained, as Katara had taken on his confused face, "We have to wait until we are 18, or I least I do. You aren't Fire Nation; your homeland decides your rules"

Katara smiled, and kiss him lightly on the lips, before swinging her legs off the bed, and sauntering towards the door, leading from the room. Placing her hand on the handle, she turned and said;

"My home is wherever you are, and the world is not so different anyway. Goodnight Zuko" she stepped through the door, and it slammed lightly back into its frame. Zuko lay back on the bed, rather frustrated for a number of reasons, and blew a large amount of steam out of his nose.

A/N Okay, hi guys! I am so much happier with this chapter than the previous :D anyway, small notice; rating will be going up, as I have had a request to get them married ASAP, and write their first night 'together' ;) this no doubt is going to cause a riot, so let me explain, in my headcanon, Zuko and Katara are the same age, they were 16 when they beat Azula, their 17th birthdays fell sometime in the year running up to the beginning of this story, and in the next few chapters, I will deal with their 18th birthdays, which I probably make around the same time :) when these two turn 18, Aang will be 16, Toph 15, Sokka and Suki 19, and Azula 17. Last thing; some pairing/OTP issues have come up. I got a PM from someone who I checked hadn't favourited or followed this story, and yet took offence to my pairing; I didn't think it had bothered me, so here we are. Sukka is happening, I like them together and I always have done. As previously mentioned, I don't like Azula, I think I'm going to lock her away again and so, she can't be with Sokka, which I would never do anyway. Toph and Aang...maybe, could happen. I mean, they are like chalk and cheese, polar opposites, but maybe that could make them great? I don't know, one review said put Toph with Teo; if I did that, am I bringing back all the kick ass kids like Haru and Ty-Lee and Mai, and pairing them up? And who do I put Aang with? If anybody; he is a monk after all, he could be celibate and his year away from everyone did open his eyes to his potential as the avatar; maybe that potential just means deep friendships, but no real earthly attachments? Please tell me what you think, and I will get writing as much as I can :)

PS NO KATARA HATE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"...And so the plans for trade route improvement with the central Earth Kingdom will be drawn up to your specifications my Lord. Next order of business," The aging man on the council looked down at his notes, "The possible rebels currently imprisoned at Boiling Rock. Our sources claim they were a part of a plot to assassinate you, but each man denies it."

"Then on what source did you arrest them?" Zuko questioned; the man looked back at his notes, shuffled them, and looked back to the Fire Lord,

"A single source from an outlying village sir, who believes she heard one of the men in custody conspiring with another man"

"Get me another source, and bring the men to the throne room during the public sessions next week. Next?"

Another man spoke;

"Princess Azula, and the next step to take in her treatment."

"Master Katara, I believe you had an idea"

"Yes Fire Lord," Her eyes twinkled at Zuko, "During a conversation with her physician, it was suggested that solitary confinement may do more harm than good for the Princesses health, so I propose she be sent to the mountain home of the Fire Lord, with Lady Mai, and Ty-Lee, where she can reconnect with her childhood friends, and begin her reintegration into society"

Most of the men around the table nodded in agreement, and mumbled their appreciation for Katara's presence at the meeting.

One man however sighed, as the din died down. Zuko lowered his fire slightly to see the man;

"...Councilman Zhao?" The elderly father of the late commander leaned forward into the Fire Lord's eyeline, "You have something to add?"

"My Lord, dignified council members," He looked around and spat, "Master Katara. I fear we are putting Lady Mai and Ty-Lee in too much danger; Princess Azula is unstable...unsafe...a danger to all she comes into contact with." He began to smile, "I fear...that solitary confinement may be the only option available to her. The people will never accept her again, and I'm afraid she will never accept this; when will the Princess realise she isn't worth saving? When, indeed. She is not an asset my Lord, she is a constant danger to all, and should she realise that she isn't getting better and the only option for her is to be locked away, she will no doubt act out, and over power her frail physicians, and once again, the world will be at her mercy." He looked smug; Zuko was gripping his knees to keep his hands from shaking, and blasting the face right off the man speaking.

"Councilman Zhao, you forget that she can no longer bend. She..." Katara was cut off by the older man,

"Master Katara, hold your tongue. You may be in with the Fire Lord, but in the Fire Nation, women are not afforded the same...freedoms...you seem to think they are. Your opinion is invalid."

The fire around Zuko surged to the ceiling;

"COUNCILMAN ZHAO, THAT IS ENOUGH"

Katara stood, motioned for Zuko to calm down, and stared down the offending man;

"Councilman Zhao, I was raised to believe that the Fire Nation was inherently evil. Throughout my travel experiences, which are more extensive than yours, I have encountered people from each nation with great good in them, as well as great evil. My opinion of the world has vastly changed. The Fire Nation had produced some of the greatest people I know and have heard of, Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Roku, Master Jeong Jeong, Master Piandao, The Dragon of the West, Lady Ursa, countless men and women who took myself and my friends in when we needed help, who had strength beyond what you can understand,"

"All traitors!" Zuko went to speak again, as well as a number of men around the table; Katara raised a hand to silence them, then turned her stare back to the man down the table;

"I was not finished! The world for the first time in 100 years is back in balance. Those 'traitors' are your people, and in case it has escaped your notice, the world is now at peace because of them and countless others, because of the nations rising against a man who thought he had ultimate power. The one person that has that ultimate power didn't want it, doesn't use it for ruling over innocent and helpless people, and is a very close friend of mine. Ozai, Azulon and Sozin were intimidated by this power, and took away the entire family and race of that person. Thousands of lives taken in the pursuit for power in a single day, and millions more since then. People in this room have lost things because of that pursuit, even you Zhao. I watched your son perish at the North Pole, I watched it almost destroy the Avatar, because he values every life, whether the life he saves is trying to kill him or not. Princess Azula has also lost things, her mother, her power, her bending, her friends, her commanding position, her friends and her family. The Avatar reinforced something in me that I knew when I met him; every soul, no matter how damaged, no matter what they have done is worth saving, is worth the effort. Azula is to be given a chance. On that, there will be no discussion. Lady Mai and Ty-Lee will be well aware of the risk they will be taking; do not think them as weak as you clearly do sir. As to the Fire Nation not affording it's women the same rights and freedoms I am used to, I am not used to any different than what is done here, you are just being primitive. In case it has slipped your mind, I am one of the strongest benders in the world, and certainly one of the strongest water benders, and I have skills you could not imagine, and I have used them. The war cost me dearly, and I will not let men stuck in the old ways disgrace my friends, everything I have fought for with them, and destroy the lives of people again." Katara stood resilient for a moment, breathing heavily. Zhao did not sink back into his chair in shame; instead he stood and straightened to his full height, towering over Katara. Even at the distance she was at, it was daunting sight. As he stood though, what happened next, neither Zuko or Katara could have seen coming. The rest of the councilmen stood, those with bending drawing fire to their fingertips, (and the Earth Kingdom representative calling rocks from the garden outside the only window in the room), and each faced Zhao. He looked stricken.

"Councilman Zhao," Zuko began, obviously struggling to keep his voice calm, "I suggest you take your leave. Consider yourself fired and banished from the Fire Nation capital. You may leave with your freedom, and your life, but know that if you threaten me, Master Katara, my sister or anyone I know again, I will find you, and I will not hesitate to take your life. You will not be spared, and you will not get any leniency. Leave" The man hesitated for a second too long; Zuko shot a string of fire at the papers that had sat on the table before him, and set them alight. "Your last warning. Leave now, or lose your life" Zuko was losing his patience, and his ability for mercy. Katara wished to look at him, to see that his face had not turned to hate, but she could not tear her face away from the oppressing man down the table.

The heat from each fire bender grew more intense with each passing second, but still elder Zhao stood, staring at Zuko and Katara. Zuko's fire changed from orange to blue, and the light and heat filled the entire room.

Zhao fled the room.

* * *

The stone doors slammed shut,

"Guards! Arrest that man!"

Zuko's mercy had failed.

The temperature of the room slowly lowered, and each person retook their seat. Zuko put his fire out, and buried his head in his hands. A councilman spoke, causing Zuko to jump,

"Fire Lord Zuko, what shall be done about Zhao?"

Zuko considered this for a moment, "He shall be imprisoned next to my father in the high profile security vaults of the tower. Session is over. Thank you gentlemen"

The men all rose and left, bowing as they exited through the stone doors and the guards moved to the outside of the room, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

Once the doors were shut, Zuko leaped from his high position, and ran to Katara, pulling her into a tight embrace, as she began to cry. He freed up an arm and scooped her up onto his knee, put his arm back around her, and rocked her back and forth until her cries which had become sobs began to subside, and they remained sat there, just in each other's presence.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, if it isn't obvious, I'm having a bit of an angsty time this week, and it just flowed out into this chapter. I love Katara, and she is awesome, and I can totally see her beating down stupid council members as part of the white lotus, but I also think she is an especially vulnerable character because of the war, so that last bit happened. I'm not even sorry. Zuko is not becoming Ozai, but he can't let everyone get away with being a dick.  
Next chapter (hopefully, unless my hands type something else) the Gaang and everyone will be back, I'm writing the birthday chapter(s). How are we feeling about a time jump? a few months or so, so that Iroh is out the bet, and then just write up until the 2 year anniversary of the end of the war, then write the day after as the proposal and have Hakoda also out the bet?  
Last question, Toph and Haru? How we feeling about this? It's a ship I've been mulling over, I like it, but I'm writing this for you guys too, so what do we think? xx


End file.
